Consumer and business transactions may involve a transfer of sensitive data. Such sensitive data may include information typically associated with a check, credit card or debit card. Some transactions may require a user to input information and confirm the input information into a point-of-sale (“POS”) terminal, automated teller machine (“ATM”) or other kiosk.
A form factor typically associated with check or credit/debit cards is limited. For example, purchasing instruments such as credit or debit cards are typically 85.60 millimeters (“mm”)×53.98 mm×0.8 mm. This limited form factor allows purchasing instruments to fit into a user's wallet or pocket.
However, the small size may present usability challenges for visually impaired users. For example, it may be difficult for visually impaired users to read information printed on a face of credit card or check. Additionally, given the small form factor, kiosks (e.g., POS terminal or ATM) that capture and display information associated with the credit card may also be of a relatively small form factor. Therefore, it may also be difficult for visually impaired users to read information presented by such kiosks.
Furthermore, sensitive data associated with a credit card is typically printed on a face (front or back) of the card. The sensitive data may include a unique card number, a user's name, an expiration date of the credit card number, a card verification value (“CVV”) or any other suitable sensitive data.
The sensitive data may be visible to an onlooker who may obtain a copy (e.g., by taking a picture) of the sensitive data. The copied (and potentially compromised) sensitive data may then be used to initiate a fraudulent transaction.
Credit cards may also include sensitive data encoded on a magnetic stripe. The sensitive data encoded on the magnetic stripe is read when the card is “swiped” through a card reader. A person with malicious intent may utilize a skimming device to obtain a copy of the sensitive data encoded on the magnetic stripe. For example, a skimming device may be placed on or in an ATM's card reader.
A user may not notice that a skimmer or camera has been placed on or in an ATM because the skimmer/camera may not impede access to the ATM's card reader. Thus, the skimmer/camera may obtain a copy of the sensitive data encoded on a credit card's magnetic stripe in a manner that is transparent to the user.
In would be desirable to provide a purchasing instrument that more securely protects sensitive data. It would also be desirable to provide a purchasing instrument that is more “user-friendly” to visually impaired users.
However, as discussed above the relevant form factor associated with credit cards is limited. This form factor presents design challenges. For example, one design challenge involves the difficulty of attempting to include electronic features within the limited form factor. For example, to maintain this limited form factor, a purchasing instrument cannot be constructed using a relatively large power supply.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to leverage organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) technology to enhance security and usability of credit cards and provide an OLED visual authentication circuit board.